Physical therapy refers to a service industry where health-care professionals render services to patients in an effort to establish, maintain, rehabilitate or restore motion and functional ability. Oftentimes, physical therapy is used as a result of an injury (e.g., automobile accident, sports injury). In other instances, physical therapy is used in aging patients to regain or maintain motion or functional ability.
Throughout the process of physical therapy, oftentimes orthopedic devices such as braces are employed to promote healing and to prevent further damage to bones, muscles or ligaments. For example, knee braces are often used to restrict motion of a knee joint following an injury or surgery. These braces are available in a variety of types such as elastic braces, hinged braces, magnetic braces, neoprene braces, etc. As well, braces are specifically sized for comfort and performance based upon a particular patient.
A physical therapist is much like a coach in that they provide hands-on therapy, or coaching, during the process of therapy. These therapists are persons trained or certified by a state or accrediting body to design and/or implement physical therapy programs. Physical therapists work in a large range of environments that include a hospital or clinic, a school to provide assistance to special education students or even as an independent contractor, for example, to a sports team. While the services provided by these therapists is essential to the well-being of their patients, these services are very expensive, oftentimes not covered by insurance carriers. Further, oftentimes geographic limitations further inhibit the ability to provide or receive effective treatment on a regular basis.